Bisakah?
by Kentang Goreng97889495
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang persahabatan persaudaraan dan percintaan #YutaUkeHarem #YutaHaremDays #NakamotoYuta #LeeTaeyong #Taeyu slight #Taeten


**Bisakah?**

Cast : Taeyong, Yuta, Jhonny, Doyoung, Ten, Winwin, Jaehyun, dll (maybe)

Genre : Hurt, Familly

Warning : ini BxB ya kalau gasuka BxB bisa menjauh :'3 dan maaf kalau ada typo, sepertinya hidupku tidak bisa jauh dari typo memang. ingat lanang samo lanang bukan lanang samo betino :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kita sahabat dari sebelum kita lahir orang tua kita sudah mengenalkan kita karena mereka juga sahabat. Dari awal lahir hingga kita menginjak kelas 5 sekolah dasar persahabatan kita masih seperti biasa hingga 'dia' datang dan membuatmu banyak mengacuhkanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taeyongieee... Tae ayo temani aku membeli komik"

Seorang bocah dengan pipi chubby berteriak dan masuk rumah sahabatnya setelah sebelumnya izin kepada orangtua sahabatnya.

"Tae... Eh loh kau? "

"Ada apa Yuta? "

"Tae ayo temani aku membeli komik"

"Tidak bisa Yuta sekarang aku dan 'dia' ingin bermain game? Bagaimana kalau besok? "

Lagi? Lagi-lagi kau seperti itu memintaku menunggu besok. Lalu besok kapan lagi yg akan kau janjikan? Padahal ini hari 'besok' yg kemaren kau janjikan

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu aku beli sendiri saja, kalau begitu aku pergi selamat bersenang-senang"

"hmm baiklah hati-hati"

Hanya itu responmu?

.

.

.

Dulu aku hanya bocah polos yg tidak tau apa arti cinta, sayang, menyukai, dan lainnya. Yg hanya bisa diam ketika kau memilihnya sebagai teman bermainmu. Tapi sekarang 5 tahun berlalu setelah dia pergi kau kembali lagi padaku

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaasan,,, hari ini kau memasak apa? "

"Kaasan memasak daging panggang Yuta-chan. Memang kenapa? "

"isshh Kaasan jangan memakai embel-embel chan kenapa akukan lelaki... Kalau begitu aku akan membawa bekal hari ini"

"Kau ini membawa bekal ketika Kaasan memasak daging atau ikan saja"

"Heeheh tidak apa yg penting aku bisa memakan daging saat masih sekolah. Makanan di kantin kan tidak menyediakan daging Kaasan"

"tapi jangan lupa imbangi dengan sayur"

"yayaya aku mengerti"

Selalu saja seperti itu jika aku dengan ibuku mengobrol. Jika kalian bertanya kemana ayahku jawabannya adalah aku tidak tahu. Kata Kaasan dulu 3bulan sebelum aku lahir ayah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa tanggung jawab seorang suami. Dan yg lebih mengejutkan adalah ternyata sebelum menikah dengan Kaasan ayah sudah lebih dulu menikah dengan orang lain dan ayah pergi meninggalkannya karena istrinya yg lain sedang melahirkan. Tapi sekarang aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu lagi pula aku punya Kaasan.

Sekarang waktunya aku kesekolah sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yuta-chan kau membawa bekal? "

"iya Tae.. Kenapa? "

"Tidak, kalau begitu aku minta ya? Aku belum sarapan tadi"

"Memang bibi kemana? "

"Kesiangan hehe"

"Bukankah kau bisa masak? "

"ck jika Eomma saja kesiangan apalagi aku Yuta"

"Ah baiklah sini sini makan bersama"

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya waktu lama sekali berlalu dan kita semua sudah sebesar ini. Doyoung bilang akan ada murid baru, aku jadi tidak sabar menantikan kawan baru kami. Seperti apa orangnya nanti. Ah gurunya sudah datang mungkin dia membawa anak baru itu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

"SELAMAT PAGII PAK"

"Bapak membawa teman baru kalian, semoga bisa diterima dengan baik ya. Ayo masuk"

Guru itu menyuruh seseorang masuk. Dan ketika seseorang itu masuk aku seperti mengenalnya, seketika duniaku terasa hilang ditengah tandusnya padang pasir.

"Haloo namaku Ten, aku berasal dari jeju. Salam kenal semuanya"

Ya anak baru itu Ten orang yg membuat Taeyong menjauhiku dimasa kecil sekarang kembali lagi kesini. Entah aku harus merasa apa sekarang.

"Wah Ten kau kembali setelah 5 tahun? "

"hehe ne"

"Baiklah Ten kau boleh duduk"

"Baik pak"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian kembalinya Ten Taeyong jadi seperti dulu ketika dia melupakanku. Aku tidak tahu maunya dia apa. Apa selama ini dia tidak peka kalau aku sahabatnya menyu-ah tidak lebih tepatnya mencintainya. Sepertinya dia sangat-sangat menyukai Ten. Aku tidak perlu menceritakan bagian mana saja dia melupakan aku. Dia sudah terlalu banyak melupakan janjinya padaku. Aku tidak apa-apa jika hanya sekali duakali. Tapi ini? Apa-apaan ini? Aku menunggu hingga jam setengah tujuh malam kenapa dia tidak datang-datang. Tau begini aku pulang dengan anak-anak tadi. Sungguh rasanya aku ingin sekali memusnahkan segalanya. Ditengah aku menyumpah serapahi segalanya disaat itu ada seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku

"YUTA... "

hoshh...

"huh maaf aku telat... "

"..."

"Sungguh aku minta maaf tadi aku kerumah Ten untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tadinya aku berniat pergi sehabis itu tetapi ada orangtuanya jadi tidak enak. Maaf ya aku sangat terlambat"

JDERRR

Sial bunyi apa itu? Bunyi hatiku yg meledak jika kalian ingin tahu. Jadi dia melupakanku hanya karena orang itu? Sungguh sakit sekali rasanya. Aigoo rasanya mataku tertutup air, mungkin aku akan menyerah sampai sini saja. Sungguh aku tidak kuat jika harus seperti ini terus.

"Ah jadi begitu? Se-selamat ya kalau begitu"

"Jadi kau tidak marah? "

"Untuk apa aku marah, lagipula jika kau senang aku ikut senang, ah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Ini filenya ada diflashdisk silahkan kau salin"

"Yahh secepat itu? Huuhh padahal aku sudah capek-capek berlari"

Hanya berlari tidak sebanding dengan aku yg menunggumu sedari sore dasar bodoh! Sakit hatiku tidak akan terobati hanya dengan kau berlari dasar sialan!

Ingin sekali aku mengatakan itu tetapi rasanya tidak mungkin.

"yasudah aku pulang semoga kau baik-baik saja"

"ah baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah 2bulan aku berpacaran dengan Ten dan selama 2bulan juga aku merasa jika yuta menjaga jarak padaku. Setiap aku meminta bantuannya atau meminta untuk menemaniku dia selalu bilang sibuk. Mungkin dia tidak mau membuat Ten cemburu apa ya? Dan perasaanku saja atau apa kenapa Jhonny Jaehyun Winwin Doyoung bahkan Taeil hyung yg terkenal kalem selalu memandangku jengah dan kadang tajam? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa sungguh seperti ada yg mereka sembunyikan dariku.

.

.

"Yuta bisakah kau menemaniku keperpustakaan? "

Aku mencoba mengajak Yuta apakah responnya masih sama atau tidak dan ternyata responnya sangat membuatku kecewa ntah kenapa

"Maaf Tae aku sibuk nanti aku akan mengerjakan tugasku dengan Doyoung"

"Ah begitu ya? Baiklah kalau begitu"

Ya dia menolak ajakanku lagi yg kesekian kali. Sungguh aku sudah tidak tahan rasanya jika seperti ini terus bahkan yg lain saja mengabaikanku. Dan aku juga merasa jika Ten sedikit acuh denganku dan lebih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Aku akan menanyakan masalah Yuta pada yg lain karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi sungguh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Atap adalah tempat yg tepat untuk berkumpul dijam kosong seperti ini dan disinilah Taeyong menemukan teman-temannya tentang masalah Yuta. Kebetulan hari ini Yuta tidak hadir dan Ten juga sama entah ada apa dengan mereka berdua dia bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali. Dan ini kesempatan terbaik untuk menanyakan tentang Yuta kepada yg lain.

"ehem... Maaf aku sedikit menganggu kegiatan kalian"

"Ah kau Tae? Kukira siapa. Ada apa? "

"apa kalian tau apa yv terjadi pada Yuta? Kenapa dia menjauhiku? Dan kalian pun juga sama"

"..."

"Kenapa kalian diam? Ayolah kumohon aku tidak tahan jika kaliam diamkan selama ini dan ini sudah 2bulan lebih asal kalian tahu? "

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakan yg sesungguhnya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Susana menegangkan terjadi dikediaman Yuta saat ini. Aura mencekam begitu membuat sesak siapa saja yg berada disitu. Sosok pria yg selama ini Yuta tidak ketahui tiba-tiba saja datang kerumah. Awalnya Yuta bungung dan mempersilahkan saja orang-orang yg salah satunya dia kenal untuk masuk dan memanggil ibunya. Namun ketika ibunya melihat mereka ia begitu kaget seperti melihat seseorang dimasa lalu. Ketika pria yg ternyata adalah ayahnya menceritakan semua yg terjadi dimasa lalu Yuta tidak tahu mau bersikap seperti apa. Dia kecewa marah senang karena bisa melihat ayahnya dan juga benci. Benci? Ya dia benci kenapa anak dari istri pertama ayahnya harus Ten? Kenapa dunia begitu sempit.

"Maaf aku dan Kaasan sudah bahagia sekarang. Dan kulihat kalianpun juga sama, jadi apakah bisa jika kalian lupakan masalah dulu dan jangan mengganggu kami? "

"Maaf Yuta Ayah bukan mennganggu tetapi Ayah hanya ingin bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan Ayah dulu. Ayah datang kesini dengan niat baik Ayah ingin kita semua tinggal bersama"

"Jika anda memang ingin bertanggung jawab kenapa baru sekarang? Bukankah anda bilang ketika usiaku 10 tahun anda sudah tahu dimana kami? Hiks... Kenapa anda baru berani menemui kami setelah sekian lama? Anda tahu aku dan ibuku hidup penuh cemooh orang lain hidup susah hingga menjadi seperti sekarang dan anda baru mengatakan ingin bertanggung jawab sekarang. APA AYAH TAHU BERAPA LAMA AKU MENANTIKAN SOSOK SEORANG AYAH DALAM HIDUPKU? BERAPA LAMA AKU SELALU DIEJEK KERENA TIDAK PUNYA AYAH YG SELALU MENJEMPUTKU KETIKA SEKOLAH"

hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks..

Semua yg ada diruangan itu hanya bisa berdiam diri menyaksikan kejadian yg sangat menyayat hati. Hanya ada isakan Yuta yg membuat mereka miris dengan semua keadaan yg ada disini. Ten merasa bersalah, sangat. Dia sudah merasa membuat Yuta kehilangan kasih sayang seorang Ayah dan dia merasa telah merebut Taeyong dari orang yg masih saudaranya ini. Ketika ayahnya bercerita tentang siapa orang yg dia tinggalkan dulu dan dia tahu siapa anak yg ayahnya telantarkan rasanya dia sudah tidak lagi punya perasaan pada Taeyong karena dia merasa bersalah pada Yuta. Dia serba salah jika kalian ingin tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju Yuta. Ingin sekali aku merengkuhnya karena aku merasa sangat bersalah. Biar bagaimanapun aku dan dia adalah saudara. Dan sebagai pihak yg lebih tua aku akan mengalah.

Grep

"Yuta-ya maaf... Aku minta maaf sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu benci padaku. Aku tahu ini berat untukmu tapi kumohon maafkan Ayah. Kumohon maafkan kami semua. Kumohon jangan menangis lagi. Maafkan kami. Maafkan aku. Kumohon"

Ingin rasanya menangis tapi aku sadar itu akan memperburuk suasana. Aku tidak menyangka Yuta membalas pelukanku dan malah menangis semakin keras seperti anak kecil yg kehilangan mainannya. Aku tahu dia sangat merindukan sosok Ayah dalam hidupnya. Aku tahu dia akan memaafkan ayah karena aku tahu Yuta orang yg baik bahkan sangat baik.

"hiks.. N-ne aku ma-maafkan kalian hukss... Tapi apa kalian bisa be-berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan kami lahi hukss...? Karena kata A-ayah kita akan tinggal bersama? "

Akhirnya dia memafkan kami semua, dia memaafkanku atas apa yg aku lakukan padanya. Kurasa besok aku akan memutuskan Taeyong karena percuma jika aku terus bersamanya jika tidak mencitainya.

"Terimakasih Yuta kau mau memaafkan kami, mulai sekarang kita saudara. Dan ingat aku lebih tua darimu jadi disini aku yg kakak kau mengerti? "

"Huh kau kan hanya lebih tua 3bulan dariku? Aku tidak mau jika harus memanggilmu hyung"

"Yuta-chan kau ini. Jangan begitu pada kakakmu itu kan tidak sopan"

"Kaasan... Tapikana aku dan Ten hanya berjarak 3bulan"

"Tapi aku mau kau memanggilku hyung Yuta-chan.. Bagaimana dong"

"Pokoknya tidak mau! "

"Yuta tidak boleh begitu"

"ish terserahlah aku mengalah"

"Ah jadi? Karena sekarang kita semua sudah berdamai dan berkumpul bersama bagaimana jika kita berpelukan?"

"BAIKLAH BERPELUKAAN"

Keluarga yg sekian lama berantakan kini tertata kembali dan dengan formasi lengkap. Mereka berpelukan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu Tae ceritanya"

"Ja-jadi karena itu? Kenapa selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya? "

"karena kau bodoh"

Doyoung menyahut dengan pedas dam cuek. Karena dia jengah dengan sahabatnya yg satu ini.

Tringgg...

From: Ten

'Tae aku minta maaf. Mungkin kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita karena tidak ada gunanya jika aku meneruskan hubunganku denganmu jika aku sudah tidak mencintai lagi. Lagi pula ada seseorang yg menunggumu sejak lama. Kuharap kau bisa membahagiakan seseorang itu dan segeralah minta maaf karena jika tidak aku tidak akan tinggal diam'

"Heh? Putus? Seseorang? Apa maksudnya? "

"Ada apa Tae? Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu? "

"Ini Ten memutuskanku Dan dia bilang ada seseorang yg menungguku sekian lama, apa dia tahu jika Yuta menyukaiku? Dan kenapa dia mengancamku jika membuatnya kecewa? Apa kalian tahu? "

"Hah mengancam? Setauku Yuta dan Ten tidak pernah dekat bukan? "

"Iya makanya aku bertanya pada kalian"

"Kami mana tahu, lebih baik besok kita urus ini lagi. Besok kau harus minta maaf pada Yuta jangan lupa sekalian tanyakan Ten juga"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini hari yg menegangkan untukku karena aku akan meminta maaf pada Yuta dan juga aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya karena jika kupikir-pikir aku sebenarnya mencintainya juga hanya saja aku terlalu menuruti egoku. Ah itu Yuta bersama eh tunggu sejak kapan Yuta dan Ten berangkat bersama dengan Ten yg merangkul Yuta dengan akrab. Aku menghampiri Yuta ketika dia duduk dibangkunya

"Yu-yuta... "

"eh Tae-teyong? Ada apa? "

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu karena aku tidak peka dan malah membuatmu sakit hati untuk yg kesekian kalinya. Aku sungguh tidak tahu tentang perasaanmu padaku jika anak-anak tidak memberitahuku. Dan a-aku baru menyadari jika aku juga mencintaimu hanya saja egoku terlalu tinggi. Jadi... Maukah menjadi kekasihku? Tenang aku dan Ten sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun"

Aku tahu ini sangat cepat sekali dan terdengan seperti pengecut tapi mulutku sudah sangat gatal ingin mengatakan itu sedari tadi lagi pula aku tidak suka basa basi

"aku tahu kok tentang hubunganmu dengan kakakku, dan apa kau serius ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu? "

"Hah? Kakak? Maksudmu? "

"Ceritanya panjang. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku yg tadi ish"

"Iya aku sangat serius Yuta-chan"

"hmmm aku memang sangat mencintaimu Tae. Tapi aku sudah sangat tidak tahan menunggumu mengatakan itu. Jadi kurasa aku tidak bisa-"

"ah maaf seharusnya aku tahu jika kau memang sudah sangat jengah bersabar dan tidak mungkin jika kau akan menerimaku kan? "

"..."

Yuta seketika memandang Taeyong datar karena omongannya di potong

PLAK

"auhh yak Ten kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? "

"Dasar bodoh! adikku bahkan belum selesai bicara kau sudah memotongnya!"

"A-apa? "

"Makanya dengarkan aku dulu Lee bodoh Teyong... Aku tidak bisa untuk berkata tidak dan aku menerimamu dasar bodoh"

"Jadi kau menerimaku? Sungguh? Ten tolong tampar aku apakah aku bermimpi? "

PLAK

"auhh ini sakit"

"LEE TAEYONG BODOOOOOOOOHHHHH"

Itu teriakan satu kelas yg merutuki betapa bodohnya Lee Taeyong pemuda tampan bak anime.

 **END**

Wkwkwkaka maaf" aku jadiin Ten kakak Yuta. Abis dimata aku Ten itu ganteng abis wkwkw maaf untuk penganut Ten uke ya maaf banget :) aku ini pecinta Yuta harem kecuali ama anak dream minus Mark dan juga bukan sama Kai.

Ini ff beneran ntah alur muter" gajelas buatnya aja ditempat-tempat gajelas seperti ketika ibu-ibu ngerumpi aku ngetik ff, orang ambil oraderan aku bgetik ff, masak sambil ngetik ff :'3 pendek sih... Mungkin kapan-kapan mau diremake diperbaiki lagi. Karena suasana hati yg dark udah hampir sebulan ini jadi susah mau berekspresi dan berimajinasi. Bahkan ketika ingin menggambar hanya berdiam diri berjam-jam sambil megang pensil (gaguna banget :3)

MAKASIH YA UDAH SEMPETIN BACA REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW, DLL..

maaf curhat


End file.
